Moonlight
by Rahma
Summary: After BD/Renée comes to Forks and Bella has to tell her the truth. Will she accept Bella, Nessie and the Cullens for who they are? And what is up with all birds in La Push? Could they disrupt the peace between the vampires and the wolves?
1. Chapter 1

_**SUMMARY:**_ After BD - When Renée come to Forks for a visit, Bella is forced to tell her what she really is. How will she react towards the news? And will she accept Bella, Renesmee and the Cullens for who they are? And what is going on with the weird birds flying over La Push? Could they be a threat to the relationship the Cullens have with the Quileutes wolves?… Read to find out more…

_**DISCLAIMER: **_If I did own Twilight (which I don't) do you really think I'd be wasting my time here?? And I don't own any of the songs used in this story either… I basically own nothing except my ideas…

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Hey people… Thank you for clicking on my story :) I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! This is my first Twilight fanfic AND the first thing i actually let people other than my BFF read!!!! Please let me know what you think :)

**Special thanks to Haifa for making me write my idea and encouraging me to post it here..

_**Moonlight**_

Chapter 1

BPOV:

"Hello," I said as I flipped my phone on to my ear.

"Hi sweetie." I heard my mother's voice through the phone speaker.

"Hey mom, how are you? And how's Phil?" I asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart, and Phil is good too. But we miss you so much."

"I miss you guys too."

"Good, because I just got the greatest idea. You see, Phil is going camping for a few days with some of his baseball buddies, and you know me, I'm not really good at being alone, so… I was thinking I could give my only daughter and her husband a visit since I haven't seen them since the wedding." she said hesitantly.

I was not sure what to say to her, I would love to see my mother again, I really had missed her. But she hasn't seen me since I became a vampire, and she doesn't even know about Renesmee.

"Mom, I….." _How would I be able to explain all of this to her?_ I thought. Then out of nowhere, Alice jumped in front of me and started nodding her head with excitement. She must have had a vision about this. I turned to Edward to see his opinion on this but he just smiled, so I took that as an approval.

"That would be great. I'll check for plane tickets and let you know as soon as I find anything. Okay?" I said.

"Thank you so much, I can't wait to see you. I have to go now, Phil just came home. Say hi to Edward and everyone."

"I will. And you give Phil a hug from me, will you?"

"Okay. I'll see you soon sweetie. I love you"

"Love you too mom." I was excited about the thought of seeing my mom again. I closed my phone and looked at Edward and Alice. "How the hell am I going to explain this to my mom?"

"Oh relax Bella, everything is going to be fine" Alice said reassuringly.

_Maybe I could tell her I got plastic surgery!_ I thought.

"And what about Renesmee? You know, our six-year-old looking daughter." I hadn't realized that I had my shield down until Edward read my thoughts and said that.

"You are gonna have to tell her the truth, or at least as much of it as she can handle." deep down, I know that Alice was right. Alice was always right!

"I don't know, what if…"

"Bella, nothing bad is going to happen if you tell her, it's actually the opposite. I don't know exactly what, but something not good is going to happen if she doesn't know about us." Alice cut me off.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Edward Alice looked at Edward for help.

"We don't know, it's not clear." Edward told me.

"I wish she could be more like Charlie on his "need to know only" policy. But knowing my mom, she is gonna want all the details." I whined.

Edward came closer to me he said: "don't worry about it now, I know your dying to go check the internet for the soonest flight here. Go, we'll figure out everything later, it's not so important. We'll come up with something." He put his soft lips on my forehead and planted a little kiss then turned me to the direction of the computer in the living room.

-------

I had just hung up the phone after talking to my mother and telling her about the ticket I had reserved for her when I heard the sweetest sound ever heard coming from outside. I got out of the chair and headed for the door to meet Renesmee and Jacob, and Edward did the same. I opened the door and saw my precious daughter. I bent down and opened up my arms. She ran and put her little arms around me.

"I missed you momma." She whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too, so much" I told her.

We were interrupted by Edwards's voice talking to Jacob. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." I looked up and saw a concerned expression on Jacob's face.

After hearing that, the family had gathered in the living room, waiting for Jacob's explanation. Edward took a deep breath and sighed as he took my hand and led me into the living room. Whatever Jacob had to say next, it wasn't good.

"There's sort of a…..situation," Jacob said hesitantly. He looked over at Edward who nodded at him to continue. "While I was at the beach with Nessie today, I got a call from Billy telling me that I had to come right away. He said it was an emergency. I noticed on the ride home that a lot of crows had gathered up in La Push and most of them were really close to my house …" Jacob said.

"I thought you said this was important, now you're talking about some birds migrating to your town?" Rosalie interrupted.

"I'll get to that part. Anyways, I walked in and Sam, Leah, Seth and Billy were there along with four guys I knew weren't Quileutes. They are from another reservation close by. We share some history with them."

"What do you mean you share some history with them?" I asked.

"They're kind of like us. The four guys who were talking to Sam were the elders, the rest of the "flock" was outside making sure the area was safe."

"So what's the problem?" asked Carlisle.

"When they saw Nessie, they recognized the smell right away, and they were furious with the arrangements we have."

"How does that concern them?" Carlisle asked.

"They have been attacked by vampires several times before, and they claim that by annulling the treaty with you, we have put them in danger too because if we scare you out of La Push, you wouldn't be stupid enough to go somewhere else and…" Jacob stopped talking when he saw Edward's hand in the air signaling him to be quiet. Edward let go of my hand and walked to the front door and opened it. We all looked at him as he bent over to pick something up and walk back into the living room. He had a long black feather in his hand, he smelled it then said: "looks like we had visitors"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update.. but there were some problems with the website and I couldn't log in! Anyways.. heres chapter 2.. hop you like it and please review :) **

Chapter 2

Jacob rubbed his temples with his hand then looked up at us again. "I should get going. I told Billy I'm only dropping Nessie off 'cus the reservation is not the safest place for her to be right now. I'll be back later, when I know more about what's going on." He kissed Renesmee's forehead and waved to the rest of us.

"I will." Edward nodded, probably answering Jacob's thought.

As Jacob closed the door behind him, Edward came and sat back next to me on the couch and took my hand.

"I guess it's not a good time for my mom to come visit." I said disappointedly to no one in particular.

"its ok love, it's nothing we can't handle. You haven't seen your mother in so long and I know you miss her." Edward said, in his sweet velvety voice then kissed my hand that he was holding.

"Thank you." I put my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath, inhaling his beautiful scent.

I turned to look at Renesmee and asked: "How was your day sweetheart?"

"It was so fun to hang out with Jake, Claire and Quil, but we didn't do much. I'll show you." Nessie stretched her arm and touched my cheek and let the images of her afternoon flow into my mind.

Nessie's Thoughts:

_First we went to the new pizza place, the one with the big play area in the back. The food was ok, though it didn't smell really good. Jacob and Quil played with me and Claire on the seesaw and we went on the swings too. When we were done playing, we walked to the beach and Jacob carried me on his shoulders all the way there. I was so tall, I could see everything. When he put me down on the sand we started collecting shells and small colorful rocks and whatever we could find to use as decorations for the castle we were going to build. Claire and Quil and Jake collected some but I got the most. I also brought some beautiful rocks extra for when I do crafts with Grandma Esme. Jacob put them in my backpack. When we were done collecting all the rocks, we wanted to start building the castle but Jake's phone rang. When he got off the phone, I heard him tell Quil that he should take Claire home and then come to his house because Billy said it's important. We put all of our stuff in the car and Jake promised me that we were going to come back again to build the castle. When we were almost at Billy's house, we saw a lot of black birds. Jacob looked at them and was thinking about something but he didn't say anything. There were even more of them when we got to the house, they were just flying in circles around it. As soon as we walked in, I smelled an awful smell. It was even worse than that time we found the dead fishys by the beach, I had to hold my nose. Sam, Leah, Seth and Billy were there and four others that I have never seen before. As soon as Jake and I walked in, the four people I didn't know looked at me with mean eyes and one of them yelled "who is she? Or better yet, WHAT is she?" he was so scary. Jacob held me close to him and hid me a little behind him. Billy rolled his chair over to me and took me to the kitchen while Jake talked to the four guys. Billy said he was sorry he ruined my day at the beach but I told him it was okay and he gave me some chocolate and told Jacob it's better to take me home but come right back because they have some important stuff to discuss. Then I took a nap on our way here._

By the time Nessie was done telling me and Edward about her day, everyone had left the living room except for Alice and Jasper. Jasper was looking through the Xbox games collection and Alice had an outfit in her hand, waiting for Nessie to finish so she can change from her beach clothes to her "at home clothes" as Alice called them.

"I picked out a beautiful outfit for you to wear Nessie. I bought it today while you were at the beach." Alice said as she took Nessie's hand and led her to the downstairs bathroom.

"What do you wanna play?" Edward asked looking at Jasper.

"Hmm… Whatever you feel like losing at today."

"Like you can beat _me_!" Edward said with a confident smile on his face.

"Care to bet on it?"

"Deal." Edward agreed to Jasper's thought confidently. If he were looking at me right now, he would have totally taken my breath away. Not that I needed it. Jasper threw Edward a controller. Edward brought his mouth close to my ear and whispered: "Wish me luck." He kissed me right there and I mumbled something that sounded like "good luck" and he smiled that crooked smile of his that I love so much.

"That's not fair, you can't mess with my emotions like that." Jasper Complained.

"I didn't do anything. I just kissed my wife." Edward teased.

"Okay, and now I'm just thinking about my wife." Jasper had and evil smile on his face.

"Okay, okay stop. Truce?"

"Whatever. Just pick a player so I can kick your ass."

"Bella, it's your turn now." Alice called from the bathroom.

What do I do now? I had to think fast. If only Edward wasn't playing that stupid game. Then I thought of the best way to get out of being Alice's next victim.

"Sorry Alice, I have to go to the supermarket and get stuff ready for my mom." _I'll have to thank Renée for that one when she gets here. _I thought.

-------

After I was turned into a vampire, I understood my family's love for fast cars. The need for speed was exhilarating, and it made sense too: Why should I drive if I can run faster? It took me only a few minutes to get to town with my Ferrari. It was my new personal record.

I looked through some of the flower arrangements they had at the supermarket entrance. I should get some pink tulips, they are Renée's favorite.

I felt the vibration of my phone. I grabbed it from my purse and had it at my ear before it started ringing.

"What is it Alice?"

"Don't worry about the flowers Bella, leave that part to me. Just hurry up and get back here so I can get started on you. And don't even think of any other side trips or excuses Bella, I got my eye on you." I should have seen that one coming.

"Yes mamm." I said sarcastically. "Is there anything else?"

"No that's all for now."

"Okay, bye."I closed my phone and put it back in my purse leaving the flowers behind and heading towards the first aisle.

I hadn't been to a supermarket in so long—Esme usually gets the groceries we need for Renesmee or when the wolves and Charlie visit—I forgot where most of the things went. I managed to get everything my mom would need during her stay though, except for bagels. I walked to the nearest salesperson to ask.

"Excuse me, where could I find…" When the salesperson turned to face me, I was shocked to see who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it is a short chapter but I hope you like it anyways… And don't forget to review!**

Chapter 3

"Bella, wow. You look… amazing." His eyes almost fell out of their sockets at the sight of me.

"Mike! What are you doing here? Didn't you move to Seattle or something?"

"I work here. I sort of got kicked out of college." He confessed.

"What? Why?"

"I'd rather not go into that. Anyways, I came back here but my dad didn't want me working at the store. So I'm working here and taking a few classes at the community college. What about you? What have you been up to in the last year?"

"Not much, just enjoying life with Edward and Renesmee."

"Yah I heard about her. So it's true, huh? How is that going for you?" after all the groans and hisses from Edward, he still hasn't given up. I could see it in his eyes what he wished he could say: _Aren't you tired of that guy already?_

"Great. Fantastic actually." I said with most sincere smile. "She is an amazing little girl. Things couldn't get any better."

"That's nice. I need to get back to work." He said, his voice a mixture of anger and sadness. He continued working on whatever he was doing before I talked to him.

"Wait, can you tell me where I can find bread?"

"Aisle 5." He said, without looking up to me.

I walked away without another word.

-------

It was already late when I got home. Alice was out hunting with Jasper so she didn't know I was home. I stocked the fridge with all the food I bought then took Renesmee to the cottage to sleep.

I was glad the day was over and night had come at last. I could finally be alone with Edward with no interruptions. I was picking up Renesmee's books from the floor and putting them back on the shelf. I turned around at the perfect moment to see my angel walking through the door.

"Sorry I'm late love, I was discussing some things with Carlisle."

"Your right on time, I just put Nessie in her bed."

He walked over to me, taking his shirt off on the way and throwing it to the couch. _Someone's in a hurry_. I thought.

"I was waiting all day for this. I missed you." When he finally reached me, he held my face in his hands and started kissing me.

"I missed you too." I whispered as his lips moved from my lips, down my neck to my shoulders. He started unbuttoning my shirt but one of the buttons did not cooperate with him, so he just ripped it to pieces and let it fall to the ground. I threw my hands around his neck, lifting my body upwards and wrapping my legs around his waist.

Edward ran upstairs with me still wrapped around him. He placed me gently on the bed and started kissing me again, starting with my lips all the way down to my bellybutton. He unbuttoned my shorts and slid them down my legs and threw them to the floor. Just as I started doing the same to his pants, I heard Renesmee's screams coming from her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews =) **

Chapter 4

"Momma," she screamed. I got off the bed, threw my robe on and ran to her room before she was even done calling my name. Edward followed a second after.

"What's wrong?" I cuddled her in my arms. She was shaking and sweating and her body was very hot.

"I had a scary dream about the black birds." She cried.

"shhh… it's okay. It was just a dream. Momma and daddy are here now." I took her into my lap and rocked her back and forth to calm her down. Once her breathing slowed down again and her heartbeat returned to normal, I scooped her face in my hands and wiped away the tears.

"Do we want us to stay here with you tonight?"

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. I shifted slowly to the left, making room for Edward on the right side of the bed. The three of us were now on her bed, Edward and I facing her and each other. I stroked her hair and Edward hummed to her until she fell asleep again. We both held her hands looking into her dreams, making sure that whatever had scared her before doesn't return.

-------

"Good morning Bella. Did Nessie go to school already? She didn't take her lunch." Esme was sitting on living room couch, knitting.

"Oh good morning. I forgot about that, I'll tell Alice to buy her something."

"Are you okay? You seem distracted." She looked at me very concerned and motherly. I sat next to her and leaned my head back looking at the ceiling.

"I'm just thinking… My mom's plane gets here in a few hours and I still don't know what I'm going to say to her." I sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out. Whatever happens, Renée will get over it. You're her daughter and she'll always love you, no matter what you are." She caressed the top of my head reassuringly.

"Thanks Esme," I held her hand in mine and smiled. "But I should probably have Carlisle close by, just in case anything happens to her."

-------

Edward and I were in the Volvo driving to the airport to pick up Renée. We haven't heard anything from Jacob yet so, either everything had turned out okay and the crows realized that we are no threat to them, or he was still trying to convince them that but it wasn't going so well. I stopped myself from thinking too much about it right now. I was going to see my mother, and that's more important.

We arrived a few minutes early, so we parked the car and waited inside the airport. Edward held both my hands in his and looked into my eyes. "Did I ever tell you that with every second that passes, you become more and more beautiful? It's unbelievable. Just when I think it can't get any better, you somehow find a way to amaze me."

"I could say the same about you."

"I don't tell you this enough, but I love you, Isabella Cullen, I love you more than anything in this world." He leaned closer to me and softly put his forehead against mine, our lips just an inch apart.

"Now arriving, American Airways flight 562 from Phoenix Arizona." I heard the announcement through the intercom and closed my eyes. I didn't want this moment to end.

"I don't want to ruin this moment, but with all that happened yesterday, we haven't talked about what we're going to tell Renée."

"Well first, you tell her how much you love her, and that you only kept this from her for that reason, as it can be dangerous for her to know. Then, we tell her what we are and if she's still okay, we introduce her to Renesmee. If not, we give her some time to think about it all and answer any of her questions. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." I kissed his lips and whispered "I love you."

Edward got up his chair and pulled me with him, "She's here." He smiled and I took a deep breath, getting ready for whatever was going to happen next.

"Mom," I yelled when I saw my mother exit the gate.

"Bella, oh wow, you look Incredible. I can't believe my little girl is all grown up." I just smiled at her awkwardly.

"Thanks mom." She hugged me. _That's a good sign, right?_ I asked Edward in my head.

Then the smell hit me. It was strong and sweet, but nothing I couldn't handle. Edward had told me once that it is easier to control thirst when you're with people you love, because no matter how tempting they smelled, with enough practice, your love for them would keep you from killing them. Like it was from him when I was human. But I would still go hunting again soon, just to be safe.

"Oh Bella, your freezing, in the middle of spring! I never thought I would see this. You need to dress up warmly, you can get seriously sick." I let go of here quickly but she held my hands and started rubbing them to make them warm.

"Hello Renée,"

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Come give your crazy mother-in-law a hug." Edward gave her a hug but she didn't notice his cold skin. _I need to practice my hugs more often._ I thought. Edward just looked at me from the corner of his eyes and pressed his lips together, holding in his laugh.

-------

"Where is everyone?" I asked Edward as we walked into the house.

"They went out to _eat_," He winked at me. "But they're close by incase we need them."

"Now or should we wait?" I was almost whispering so Renée wouldn't hear.

"I think the sooner the better. We don't know what Alice saw, or when it's coming."

"I guess you're right." I turned to look at Renée. "Mom, could you please sit down, I need to tell you something important."

"Sure, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I just need to talk to you." I assured her.

She sat on the sofa and Edward and I sat on the love seat next to her. We were all quite for a few seconds until Edward finally talked.

"It's not what you think Renée."

"Mom, there's something you need to know about me… About us."

"What is it? You know you can you can tell me anything."

"I know. I wouldn't be telling you if I didn't think you could keep a secret. You see, there's a reason why I look different, why my skin is so cold, why Edward and the rest of his family look so _immortally_ beautiful and never seem to age." I emphasized the word.

"What…"

"There are things that exist in this world that people think are a work of fiction and imagination. If everyone knew about what we are about to tell you, let's just say, it will not be good." Edward cut in.

"Just remember that I'm still your daughter, and I love you. I knew about this from the beginning and I wanted this, I chose this life."

"You're scaring me Bella, just say it." Well, if that's what she really wanted.

"I'm a vampire." I blurted out.

**So... Hope you liked this chapter..**

**One of the stories I like, the author did a sort of "question of the chapter" which I thought was fun.. You don't have to answer if you don't want to,, although I'd like it if you did.. If I don't see any responses to this question I'm going to stop!!**

**So the question is: Did you pre-order the Twilight DVD? And are you going to a release party? If yes, where??**

**Don't forget to review: P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews =)**

Chapter 5

At first she looked shocked. She wasn't expecting this answer. Then she covered her face and started laughing hysterically. I looked at Edward and he took my hand and squeezed it.

"Oh… my… for a second there, I thought you were serious." She said between breathes. When she calmed down, she must have noticed that we weren't laughing with her because she said: "you weren't serious, were you?"

I just looked at her and bit my lower lip. I didn't know what to say to her.

"Oh my god, my daughter is a _vampire_." She fell to the floor but Edward caught her before she got hurt and laid her on the sofa.

"Edward, is she alright?"

"She's going to be fine, just give her some time to register all of this. I'll go get her some water."

He left but was back in less than a second holding a tall glass of water. He set it on the coffee table in front of Renée and returned next to me, putting his arm around my waist. We waited like that for a few minutes until Renée regained consciousness.

"I brought you some water." Edward spoke. She picked up the glass, her hand shaking, and sipped a little.

"There's no reason to be afraid, Renée." He said. His voice was calm and soothing.

"I…I'm not… a… afraid." She said hesitantly. What have I done? We shouldn't have told her. This was a mistake, and now my own mother is afraid of me.

"I know what you're thinking, but we don't do that. We don't drink human blood. There are others like us out there who do, but my family and I have made a vow to ourselves to never drink human blood."

She just sat on the couch silently.

"Mom, say something, anything. Ask whatever you want, just please talk to me." I pleaded.

"She's thinking about all the weird things that happened when she was around us and putting the pieces together." Edward whispered to me.

She started to say something but then looked into my eyes and stopped. She let out a breath and brought her head closer to her chest closing her eyes and slowly moving back and forth. I reached my arm out to touch her but she winced when she felt me come near. She opened her eyes and looked at my arm until I pulled it back, then started shaking her head again.

"I think you should call jasper." I told Edward.

"Are you sure?" I simply nodded. Edward took out his phone and started dialing the number, but quickly hung up. "Alice has been keeping a close eye on things."

A second later the front door slowly opened and Jasper, Carlisle and a concerned looking Esme walked in. I felt calmness and trust wash over me as Jasper worked his magic, and I wasn't the only one.

"It's working. She is starting to feel better now and thinking that this isn't so bad." Edward told me.

Edward had a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Charlie is here."

"Oh, it's Friday. I forgot to tell him that mom is coming today."I slapped my head lightly then got up to get the door.

"Hey dad."

"Hi Bells. I know I'm a little early and Nessie is not back from school yet, but I had some extra time." He hugged me and kissed my cheek lightly.

"It's okay. Actually, mom is here, and I just remembered I have to discuss something with Edward. Do you mind sitting with her for a minute? She's sort of in shock."I told him with a pleading look on my face.

"Ahh… Sure, I can do that." He hesitated.

We walked into the living room and Edward got up and went into the kitchen like my thought told him to. Charlie walked slowly to where Renée was sitting and sat next to her.

"Hello, Renée. How are you?"

She looked at Charlie for a minute, probably examining if he were a vampire too or not. She slowly put her index finger on his cheek.

"Charlie, hi. I'm so glad to see you." She said, once she was sure he was warm like a normal human.

When I was sure everything was fine, I went into the kitchen where Edward was waiting for me.

I needed some fresh air and Edward and I needed to talk about what we were going to tell Renée about Renesmee. She was going to back from school soon and we were running out of time.

"Do you think she could handle it if we told her now?"I asked.

"I'm not sure. She's pretty calm right now, but I don't know how much more she can take." I was listing in at the conversation Renée and Charlie were having while talking to Edward.

"I have the key to the old house in Forks if you need it. I know things can be a little crazy around here sometimes." Charlie told Renée.

"Thank you. So, I see your handling this whole vampire thing way better than me." She said.

"The what?" At that same moment, I heard the door burst open.

"Grandpa Charlie." I heard Renesmee yell.

"Oh shit."I Ran into the living room to see Renesmee running over to Charlie to give him a hug.

"Come back here you little…" Emmet was running at full vampire speed but stop in the middle of the living room when he realized who was here. Renee and Charlie both looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

-------

The Whole family was now in the living room. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were sitting on one of the sofas. Alice and jasper were on the floor and Emmet was standing against the wall next to Rosalie. Charlie and Renée were still sitting on the same sofa. Edward and I were on the other sofa, with Renesmee on Edwards lap.

"Let me get this straight, you're vampires? And Edward can read minds?" Charlie asked looking around the room.

"That's right. Other than the strength, speed, looks…some vampires have a talents or "gifts" that no one else has. Each one is unique and different in its own way." Edward explained.

"And Renesmee is _your_ daughter?" Renée asked.

"Yes. I was pregnant for a few weeks only, because she grows really fast. After I gave birth, Edward turned me into a vampire." Edward and I smiled at the memories, but Edwards smile turned to a frown.

"Excuse me," Edward put Renesmee on my lap and ran up the stairs, not human speed but also not his full speed. A few seconds later, he came down with clothes in his hand. It smelled like cotton t-shirts and pants that belong to Emmet. He opened the door and put the clothes on the first step then came back and sat next to me. He put his arm around my waist and held me tightly.

Everybody was looking at Edward in silence now, even Charlie and Renee. Edward nodded his head to Alice, answering her thoughts.

Right then, Jacob walked into the house with Seth trailing behind him both wearing Emmet's clothes.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Edward.

"It's not good."

****QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER =)**

**Which Twilight Saga book is your favorite and why?**

**Don't forget to review :P **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You all should go into the dining room and I'll stay here with Nessie and my parents." I told Edward.

"Yes, that's probably best." Carlisle said. He got up and held his hand out to Esme to follow him. With a few swift movements, the room emptied out.

Renée was observing me closely, looking over every inch of my body.

"So…" I said. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Nessie, how was school today?" Charlie asked.

"It was okay. Most subjects are boring, I know everything already, and I'm the best in my class. But I love music and art class." She smiled.

"A know-it-all like your dad, huh?" now Renée was looking at Renesmee in astonishment.

We heard Emmet laugh from the dining room but a loud thud shut him up. "Boys, stop fighting right now." Esme screamed. Then there was a low "sorry mom" from Edward and Emmet. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, that's no way for a father to behave Edward and we have guests in house."

"Wow, she sounds scary." Charlie whispered.

"You have no idea." I laughed. I looked at Renesmee; she seemed to be a good distraction. "Sweetie, why don't you play us a song on the piano?"

"Okay," she jumped up from my lap and ran to the piano "But which one?"

"hmm let me see… play this one," I opened the notes book to a song and placed it in front of her. "It's one of Grandma Renée's favorite." I whispered and her eyes sparkled. She put her hand on my cheek and showed me a picture of her playing and Renee smiling, then another one where Renee was hugging her and kissing her cheeks and saying "I love you". I smiled at her and nodded my head.

She looked at the notes for a few moments then put her tiny hands on the piano keys and started playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

((YouTube link for the song, everyone should listen to is its amazing: .com/watch?v=vQVeaIHWWck ))

The three of us looked at Renesmee while she played. When she was done, we clapped for her and she took a bow.

"That was… incredible." Renée said amazed.

"Thank you," Renesmee smiled and her cheeks quickly became red like mine used to. "Now I want to play something else. I came up with it in school." She sat back on the stool and started playing a new song.

((YouTube link .com/watch?v=t1-Y6HqHqy8 In case the song gets removed or something, it is called River Flows In You by Yiruma.. I recommend that you watch this video because the person who did it wrote the exact scene that Bella is remembering.))

We were all consumed by the music, I was remembering the first time Edward hummed my lullaby to me, and the first time I went to the Cullen's house and he played it on the piano for me. My thoughts were interrupted when Edward walked out of the dining room. He leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Renesmee. He walked over to her and sat on the stool next to her. At first, he was just listing to her play but after a few moments, he took his hands out of his pockets and gently placed them on the keys, following the rhythm Renesmee was creating.

Soon, the whole family joined us again in the living rom. Every eye was on my two angles playing that beautiful tune. It was Magical. When I looked at them together, I felt every worry on this planet wash away and disappear. My whole world revolved around them and they were perfect. This moment was perfect.

-------

"I can take you to dad's house, if you'll be more comfortable there. I don't mind." I told Renée as I showed her to Edwards old room when she started getting tired.

"I don't think I'll be more comfortable with Charlie." Renée laughed.

"Dad doesn't live there anymore. He lives in the reservation with Sue Clearwater, they are getting married."

"Really? That's great. I'm glad he found someone." She smiled. After all they've been through together, I can see that they still cared about each other. "That's alright. But if I take Edward's room, where will you two sleep?"

"Edward and I have a small cabin close by. But anyways… we don't sleep."

"You _never_ sleep?" Her mouth fell open. I shook my head no.

"Wow that must be cool. Not wasting a minute on sleep. The days must seem so long though."

"Sometimes they do, but we always find ways to make them go by faster."

"I get what you mean. If only I wouldn't get tired and didn't have to sleep."

At first I thought she actually did understand what I meant. But her smile kept getting wider and wider, and I heard Edward Whisper to himself "Oh god." I looked at him and was looking away from Renee, pinching the bridge of his nose in concentration.

"Ewe mom, that's not what I meant." I blurted out quickly. I really didn't want to know my mother's sexual fantasies, let alone have my husband see it all in her thoughts.

"Momma, can I sleep with grandma tonight?" Renesmee ran into the room and tugged on my shirt.

"I don't know, ask her." Renesmee looked at Renée with her big brown eyes and her enchanting smile. Who could say no to the face?

"Of course, come here you little angel." Renée smiled. She bent down and opened up her arms and Renesmee ran right into them.

Renée then got up and put Renesmee on one side of the bed and walked went into the bathroom to change. I walked over to the Renesmee side and tucked her in.

"Good night my angel." Edward kissed the top of her heard.

"I love you." I kissed her cheek.

"Love you too momma. You too daddy." She smiled.

"I love you too." He ran his hand through her messy hair and got it all out of her face. I got up as Renée walked out of the bathroom.

"Goodnight mom." I said.

"Give me a hug." To starched her arms out to me. I hugged her for a few moments, squeezing her tight.

"Bella, I can't breathe." She laughed.

"sorry." I let go of her but she had both her hands on my cheeks.

"I will always love you, no matter what. Never forget that." She kissed my forehead and let go of my face. She walked over to the bed and lied next to Renesmee, cuddling her.

I turned off the lights and closed the door behind me. I looked for Edward, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Carlisle called him into his office a few minutes ago." Alice told me from her room as I walked past it.

"Okay, thanks." I walked by Carlisle's office and lifted my shield.

"_I need to go hunting; I'll meet you in our meadow when I'm done. I love you."_ and I blew a kiss in my head.

**Don't forget to review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward was sitting on a small hill in the meadow where the sky and part of the ocean were visible. As soon as I walked out from under the web of trees, Edward turned his face to look at me. He smiled and stretched out his arm until he almost reached me. As soon as I put my hand in his, he pulled me next to him and sat me down on his lap.

"How was your hunt?" He asked in his charming velvety voice.

"Fine. I found two deer," I paused. "You know, I realized this was the first time I go hunting alone."

"I'm sorry I've been so busy love."

"It's alright. How did things go with Jacob?"

"Not so good. Those damn birds won't leave us alone until they get what they want. He says they have been looking for a way to get us out of Forks for a while now, and the fact that the Quileutes are on our side pisses them off."

"But we didn't do anything to hurt them, why do they want us out of Forks?"

"They used to live somewhere else, but then the plague of the Immortal children happened and most of their tribesmen were killed. They moved here afterwards and the Quileutes and the other tribes helped them rebuild their lives." Edward explained.

"But that was 1000 years ago, literally. And they have seen Nessie, they know she is not an immortal child."

"It's not about Nessie, it's about vampires in general."

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked.

His gaze left my face and stared into the ocean. "I don't know." He finally said.

"Carlisle wants to meet with them and talk about it, but I don't think that will do us any good." He sighed.

We sat under the moonlight for hours, just looking at the ocean and listing to the wind and waves and Edward's voice quietly humming my lullaby. Every once in a while Edward would kiss me or slide his hands up and down my sides or run his hand through my hair. We watched the sunrise and marveled at our bodies glittering like little diamonds set perfectly together.

-------

I walked into the kitchen and both Esme and Renée stopped talking and looked at me.

"Were you two talking about me?" I accused. Renée and Esme looked at each other and giggled.

"Now that you're married you think you're too old to give me a kiss?" said Renée, changing the subject.

"Good morning mom." I said then kissed her on the cheek.

"More like good afternoon." Renée laughed. "Wow Esme, this tastes amazing." She said after taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked and Renée covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

"Carlisle asked him to meet him at the hospital." I told her, giving Renée a slight death glare.

"Bella, Kimberly's mother just called. Nessie isn't feeling well. Are you going to pick her up or should I?" Alice walked into the kitchen.

"No I'll go. I'll get my keys." I said. I got up and grabbed my purse and keys from the living room.

"Can I come with you?" Renée followed.

"Sure." I smiled. We walked out of the house, Renée still eating her lunch, and got into my Ferrari.

"She probably just tired; she had a bad dream last night." Renée tried to reassure me once we were in the car.

"You're probably right. She has not been sleeping well these last few days." I said, although I didn't really believe it. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but I no idea what, or how bad it could be.

The rest of the ride was pretty quite except for the music playing on the radio and Renée's constant admiration for my car; apparently Phil has been teaching her all about cars. When we got the Kimberly's house, I had to circle the block twice to find a shaded spot to park my car.

"I know it's a silly question and please don't hate me for asking, but do you really burn if you go into the sunlight?" Renée asked as we started walking towards the house.

"No," I laughed. "That's just a myth. I'd have to show you later, when there's no people around."

"It's nothing bad right?"

"No, it is actually kind of amazing. And by the way, the whole thing that garlic repels us and wooden stake to the heart kills us, also all myths." I Said.

"Well, that's a relief." She laughed.

"I'm glad you asked though." I never thought this would happen: Me and my mother walking down the street, talking and laughing about me being a vampire. It felt good to finally be able to tell her the truth.

-------

"Are you okay honey?" I asked when I saw Renesmee. She looked pale, more than usual, and tired.

"She didn't want to eat anything. I made the kids brownies, which she usually loves, but she didn't have any. When I checked she had a slight fever." Kimberly's mother told me.

"Thank you for calling right away."

"I can give you my doctor's number if you need. He's really good with kids." She offered.

"That's alright, thank you. My father-in-law is a doctor."

"Right, Dr. Cullen, I've heard about him." She said with a devilish look on her face. All of a sudden we heard something break and kids screaming.

"We should get going, thank you for having her over."

"It's our pleasure, she is such a delight." She bent down to look at Renesmee, "I hope you feel better soon. I put some brownies in your bag for later."

We waved goodbye and walked back to the car.

-------

We were on our way back home when Alice called.

"Hi Bella, is Nessie okay?" She asked.

"She has a fever." I told her.

"That's weird, she never gets sick."

"I know, Carlisle said to keep a close eye on her temperature, if it doesn't go down soon it might be something serious."

"She is going to be fine. So I was thinking…" She paused. "We should have a girl's night. You know, manicures, pedicures and facials. What do you say?"

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"No. We are going to have so much fun," She shrieked. "I can makeover your mom and she can get to know Nessie and the new you. It's going to be great." That would be an interesting night, and on the bright side, Alice has a new Barbie to play with so maybe she would give me the night off.

"Fine, we'll be home in a few minutes." I said in defeat.

"Actually, I got the key to your Charlie's place. We have everything you're going to need, so meet us there."

**If you liked it, don't forget to review ;)**

**Seriously people, it will only take a minute and make me really happy :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took sooo long to update!! And thank you for all the reviews… Its soo encouraging to write more when I get all these great reviews =)**

Chapter 8

"So, Alice, any plans for your birthday yet?"

"I don't know, Jasper keeps changing his mind. He first thought we should go to Isle Esme but now he wants to do something more special because it's my 90th, but I keep tell him that Isle Esme is great. So I don't know yet." She sighed.

**((I got all the dates from ****.com/?page_id=9**** . I know that Alice is supposed to be turning 89, but it didn't fit in the story so I made her a year older!!))**

"You're turning… 90?" Renee asked.

"Yup. Although I don't know what month exactly, so I just picked May because I love spring." Alice smiled but the confusion was Still on Renee's face.

"Vampire's don't die, and their appearance doesn't age." I told her.

"How old are the rest of the Cullen's?" She asked me.

"Carlisle is the oldest. He was born in 1640," Renée's mouth fell open. "He was attacked by a group of vampires and was changed when he was 23. In 1918, he was working in a hospital in Chicago and was treating Edward and his mother from the Spanish Influenza. Edward's mother begged Carlisle to save him right before she died, so he bit him. He was 17 at the time."

"So my daughter is married to a… 108-year-old man?" She started laughing and we all joined her. I wasn't expecting that reaction from her, but at least she didn't think it was creepy.

"I was 26 when I was changed. I had jumped off a cliff after my baby died, but Carlisle found me just in time and saved me. That was in 1921." Esme explained. "Carlisle changed Rosalie in 1933, two years later she found Emmet being attacked by a bear in the woods and saved him and brought him to Carlisle to change him." She continued.

"Why did he change Rosalie?" I was afraid she would ask that question.

"What do you mean?" I tried to buy myself sometime to think of what to say.

"Well, it seems that every time he changed someone, they were on the brink of death." She stated.

"I was beaten and abused and left on the street to die by my fiancé and his friends." She looked up at us. "But don't worry, I got my revenge." She smiled then went back to painting her nails a bright red color.

Everybody was quite. None of us have ever heard Rosalie talk so openly about what happened to her.

"I was in a mental asylum," Alice yelled. She was not very good at quiet moments like these and would always start saying the first thing that comes to her mind to ease the tension. In this case, it worked. Renée's tore her gaze away from Rosalie to look at Alice.

"Excuse me?" Renée asked.

"I was kept in a mental asylum because I was psychic until one of the workers there changed me and let me go," Alice said. "Jasper was a Major in the Confederate Army during the Civil war when he was changed. I had a vision about him and about our life with the Cullen's, so I waited for him at a café until he _finally_ showed up in 1948. We have been together ever since." Alice smiled remembering her happily-ever-after.

"And then Bella joined our family. Alice had a vision that Edward was going to fall in love with her from the moment he met her. And she gave us the most amazing little girl." Esme smiled and planted a big kiss on Renesmee's cheek.

"That's… amazing. It's incredible how you all came together, from all you different lives and backgrounds and lived together and became an actual family."

"Easier said than done. It can be hard at times, imagine living with teenagers who never age," Renée's eyes widened at the image Esme described to her. "Not only do the act like teenagers, but when they can read your mind, see the future, or feel and change your emotions, it gets a little crazy." Alice rolled her eyes which made Renée laugh even more.

"Mommy, my head really hurts." Renesmee cried from the couch.

"Come here let get your temperature." As soon as she got off the couch, she fell unconscious but Alice was close enough to catch her before she hit the ground and laid her on the couch again with her head in my lap. A few seconds later she regained consciousness.

"Are you feeling alright?" Esme asked her.

She just frowned and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Grandpa Carlisle is coming as soon as he is done with work and everything will be better. Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked while I stroked her hair.

"Can you scratch my back? It's really itchy." Renesmee said.

"All that just to get a back rub? You could have simply asked, you know we can't say no to you" Alice laughed.

I stretched my arm under Renesmee's shirt and scratched her back a little then I noticed small blisters on her back.

"Sit up."I ordered. As she sat in front of me, I pulled her shirt up and examined the red spots she had appearing on her back and stomach.

"Oh no. I think you got Chickenpox."

"What does that mean?" Renesmee asked.

"It means you are sick. You have to stay in bed and you can't go to school for a while." I told her.

"Really?" Her face brightened at the idea of not going to school.

"Yes. But it's going to be really itchy, and you can't scratch it, okay?"

"okay." She frowned.

"I'm going to tell daddy to get you some lotion so it doesn't itch as much."

-------

My plan of having the night off from Alice's torture failed. She gave Renee a facial, a haircut and did her nails but still had time to do my hair after Renesmee fell asleep. _Lucky me. _It looked nice of course, everything Alice does looks perfect. I wished Edward could see it though; he loved my hair when it had some curls in it. Maybe I could leave it like this until we got back home. Maybe I could do something a little bit extra too; we haven't really been alone in a while. I could….

"Ooh, you should be a French maid." Alice said excitedly. I opened my mouth to speak but she didn't let me. "Wait I got a better one, a sexy nurse. You could give him a sponge bath." She winked.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie walked out of the bathroom into the living room.

"Bella just decided to buy a sexy costume for Edward." Alice grinned.

"I didn't decide anything." I yelled.

"You should get lion costume. I once dressed up as a grizzly bear and Emmet went crazy about it."

"What's so sexy about a lion?" Renée joined the conversation.

"It's Edwards favorite animal to… you know, hunt." Rosalie explained.

"Oh. I guess that's… nice!" Renee shrugged.

"Please let's not talk about this." I begged. I really did not want to talk about this. It is one thing when Alice gets visions of me and Edward; it is not something she can control. But talking about it with them, especially with my mother here, there was no way I was going to do that.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Bella. We are all married women here."

"Renesmee is sitting right there." Renesmee has proved to be a good distraction lately.

"Bella, you are such a party pooper." Alice pouted as she went back to painting her toe-nails. She started on her left foot but suddenly dropped the nail polish.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked. The last time Alice dropped something by accident, she had a vision of the Volturi coming.

"I don't know, it's… blurry." She pressed her fingers on her temple.

"Is it because of Nessie?"

"No, it different. It's someone I don't know."

"Can you make out anything from it?" Esme asked. Alice squeezed her eyes shut in concentration.

"I see Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper… they are here. I hear Edward and Bella talking, but I am not sure what they are saying, something about Nessie and her dream."

"Maybe we should call Edward, see how things are going over there." That moment, the lights flickered.

"Check your cell reception." Alice commanded. I took my cell phone out of my purse and checked, at the same time Rosalie checked her phone.

"No bars!" Rosalie and I said at the same time. Then the lights went completely off.

**Well, this was the longest chapter I have written so far!! :D I hope you liked it... Please review and let me know what you think….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews… Enjoy =)**

Chapter 9

I went to the light box and switched it off then on again but nothing happened. The whole house was dark.

"The rest of the street is fine." Alice said, looking out the window.

"Maybe Charlie forgot to pay the bill." Renée wondered.

"I don't think so, do you guys hear that?"

"It sounds like wings flapping."

Alice looked out the window again.

"There are like a hundred birds coming towards us."

A loud thud came from the side of the house and we heard knocking all over the windows. I carried Renesmee from the couch and grabbed Renée's arm.

"Stay in the bathroom with Nessie, please." Renée sat on the toilet and I put Renesmee in her arms.

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"Everything is fine, just go back to sleep." Renée whispered to her. Renesmee stretched her arms and positioned herself so that her head was on Renée shoulder. I smiled at Renée then closed the door behind me.

When I walked into the living room, I heard glass shattering and growls coming from Alice and Rosalie. All of a sudden, birds were flying in from the now broken window scratching us and picking on us with their beaks. I tried to shoo them away but they were very consistent and one even bit me. It stung, but it wasn't too bad because when I ducked for cover I found a fishing pole. I picked it up and started swinging it at the birds. Some of them fell hurt and the rest flew away. Suddenly I heard a loud growl, not like the ones from Alice or Rosalie or Esme. Then I saw Emmet holding one of the birds in a fist. All the birds started flying away. Once all the birds were gone, Edward switched the lights on and the house was lit again. The living room was a mess, the couch had little holes all over it and different color feathers were everywhere.

"What the hell just happened?" Rosalie yelled.

"You were attacked by shape-shifting crows." Carlisle said as he walked in the house with Jasper. Carlisle ran to Esme's side and examined the scratches on her face.

"Stupid invisible shape-shifters." Alice mumbled.

"Where did all these birds come from? And why did they just stop all of a sudden?" Esme asked.

"Well, apparently they can control other birds as well."Carlisle said.

"What do you mean _control_?" Rosalie asked.

"When they first shifted, the birds were really small compared to their human bodies, so they were able to shift into more than one at a time. Now, after centuries of practice, they can influence other birds to help them in doing whatever it is they are trying to do. The only thing we have to our advantage is that if they get hurt, they have to shift to their human form in order to heal and then they have no control over other birds." He explained.

"Where were you? I tried to call you but you didn't pick up." I asked Edward.

"Carlisle wanted to talk with the crows; apparently they didn't like what we had to say." He said. "Where are Nessie and Renée?" Edward asked looking around the room.

"They are in the bathroom." I told him.

"What were you going to tell Bella about Nessie's dreams?"Alice asked.

"Yes, Nessie had a nightmare the other night. It was exactly what happened here tonight." Edward explained. "I don't think it was a coincidence."

"Nessie can see the future?" Carlisle thought out loud.

"In her dreams. I think so." Edward said.

"Bella." Renée called from the bathroom. I went the bathroom and took Renesmee from her arms and cuddled her with one arm and took Renée's hand with my free hand and led her out of the bathroom.

"Nessie has Chickenpox." I announced once I was back in the living room. Carlisle's eyes widened and Edward was at my side at once. He held one of her hands and softly caressed her face.

"Let's take her home." He said then kissed her forehead.

The first ray of sun appeared, and the dark sky slowly started to light up as Edward's car sped through the highway.

"Renée, I was thinking if you want, I'd like to throw you a dinner party tonight before you leave" Esme said when we turned at the side street that leads to the Cullen driveway.

"Oh, you don't have go through any trouble for me."

"It's no trouble at all, really, I'd love to. We can invite Jacob and his friends, Charlie, Sue and Billy." Esme Told Renée.

"Thank you that would be lovely." Renée smiled.

-------

We were all sitting at the dining room table. Only Jacob, Seth and Leah had come from the wolves along with Billy, Sue and Charlie. I had Renesmee next to me and was making her eat even though she preferred blood to human food.

"Renesmee, don't." Edward warned. I looked at him across the table but his gaze did not leave Renesmee's.

"But daddy, it's itchy." Renesmee whined. She has been complaining about her Chickenpox the whole day and the Ccalamine lotion we got her was not helping at all. She had a lot of blisters and scabs already as if they had started appearing a few days ago, not hours. The good thing was that she never got a chance to scratch them because whenever she thought of it, Edward would remind her not to.

"Honey, if you scratch it, it's only going to itch even more." She didn't seem convinced but dropped her hands to her side.

"If you scratch, we'll have to tape socks to your hands." Edward threatened.

"She reminds of Bella when she got Chickenpox. She was so stubborn." Renée laughed. "By the way Bella, Phil and I were converting the old home videos into DVD's and I made you copies. I thought Edward would love to see how adorable you were as a kid. Unfortunately though, the one from California was missing." I looked over at Edward who was suppressing a laugh and Alice was looking away, her hand covering her mouth. "I think the movers might have lost it." Renée said.

"Bella, Didn't you say that when that bloodsucker attacked you in Phoenix, he used an…." Jacob said

"Jacob shut up." I whispered.

"… Old video tape of mom calling your name to trick you?" He continued without listening to me.

"Is that why you were in Phoenix? You were attacked… by a vampire?"

"Yes." I said looking down. "Thanks a lot Jacob." I yelled at him fast enough that none of the humans noticed I said anything.

"Well, look at this way, now you don't have any more secrets to hide." He smiled apologetically.

"Exactly, it was getting confusing. I had to keep thinking who knows what before speaking." Emmet agreed. "First there was James, then Jasper, which led to the whole thing in Italy, and then Victoria tried to kill you and let's not forget the Volturi." He said, counting the events on his fingers.

I looked at Renée and she looked shocked.

"I don't think they knew about all of that." Jacob said after seeing the look on Renée, Charlie, Billy and Sue's faces.

"Bella, what…" Renée started to ask.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I sighed.

_Let us get out of here before the idiots say anything else. _I thought to Edward and he nodded.

"The weather is lovely this evening. I was thinking we could have dessert outside on the patio." Edward said as he got out of the chair and opened the door that leads to the patio. Slowly everyone started to follow.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been sooo long since I last updated and I'm sorry but I got really busy with finals and stuff… Thank you for all the reviews and the adds, you guys are great… And you all have been very patient and so I present to you chapter 10, the longest chapter yet!! :D I hope you like it... Don't forget to review and let me know what you think….**

Chapter 10

"Momma, can we go visit grandma Renée soon?" Renesmee asked after we said goodbye to Renée at the airport.

"Of course, anytime you want." Renesmee smiled and ran to the car.

I was walking hand in hand with Edward when I felt his hand tense.

"Renesmee what's wrong?" He ran to the car. She was standing still in front of the car. She didn't even move when Edward put his arm around her. She raised her arm and pointed to the pair of eyes under the car.

"It's just a cat, sweetheart. See?" Edward moved closer to the car and the cat came running from under there into the nearby bushes.

She turned her face to look at me with her big chocolate brown eyes and stretched her arm for me to carry her.

"Darling, you're too old for me to carry you. The cat is gone; it's not going to hurt you." I bent down and looked her in the eyes to show her how honest I was.

"Please mommy?"

_How could anyone say no that face?_ I thought. Edward simply smiled as I carried her in my arms and walked to the car.

Renesmee refused to sit in the back seat alone, fearing that the cat was following us, so she sat on my lap and fell fast asleep before we even reached the highway.

"I'm worried about her. These dreams, visions, or whatever they are, are freaking her out. Why do you think she started having them all of a sudden?" I asked worriedly.

"I talked to Carlisle about it this morning. He said it might be because she is still growing so she didn't get all her gifts at once. He has also heard of vampires who temporarily got gifts from being around other vampires for too long, in this case Alice." Edward answered.

"Has it happened to any of you before?" I asked.

"No. It's one of those things that you know about from someone who knows someone who knows someone it happened to!" He explained.

"Well, we have to do something until we figure it out. She won't stay in a room alone, and she sleeps during the day because she's too afraid to sleep in the dark." I told Edward.

"I really don't know what to do, love. I guess we can install a night light in her room or have her sleep at the house for a few days until the visions either stop or she gets used to them." He said, stroking her hair out of her face.

I sighed and wrapped my arms tighter around her while Edward drove us home.

-------

After Edward and I got back from the airport and put Renesmee in her bed, we tried to continue what we had started the other night when Renesmee had a nightmare. However, like the other night, we were interrupted with Renesmee's screams again. But her scream was different tonight. Edward also noticed the difference in her voice and ran to her without even putting his shirt back on. I reached for my shirt when I heard Edward scream Renesmee's name.

"What wrong?" I quickly put my shirt on and ran into her room.

Edward was standing by the open window looking out. When he saw me standing by the door he ran to me and held me tight.

"They took her." He whispered in my ear. The moment he finished his sentence I felt my knees weaken, and if it was not for Edward holding me I would have probably fallen to the ground.

I felt Edward swiftly picking me up and run out of our cabin. Moments later, we were at the house. Alice was standing in front of the door; she must have seen us coming.

"What happened to her?" She asked seeing me in shock.

Edward walked past her and gently sat me on the couch. Alice, Jasper and Emmet stood close behind him looking confused.

"Bella's shirt is inside out." Emmet laughed. "Bella did you…" He started to say in a laughing, scolding tone but Edward shot him a death gaze and he shut up.

"Don't worry love, I won't let anything happen to our angel." He kissed my forehead then walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"CRLISLE." Edward yelled.

"Edward, what happened?" Alice asked.

Edward waited, looking at the stairs until Carlisle appeared.

"Nessie was kidnapped." I was still shaking in my seat from shock.

"What?" Everyone screamed at once and I started sobbing. Edward ran to me and held me tight.

"Explain from the beginning." Carlisle said.

"Bella and I were… in our room when Renesmee screamed. It did not sound like she was having a nightmare, it sounded different. But by the time I got to her room, she was gone and their smell was everywhere." He said the last part in a disgusted tone.

I felt Esme's hand on my back, trying to sooth me, while Jasper tried to calm me with his power. But it didn't work. My daughter was missing. She was with some psycho birds who hated our guts and nothing could make me feel better except seeing her unharmed.

"shhh… It's going to be alright." Esme wrapped her arms around me. If I could cry, I would be crying rivers right now. But instead, I just sobbed in Esme's soft embrace.

-------

We all got into our cars and drove as fast as we could. I was in the back of the Volvo with Alice while Edward drove.

"I'm sorry I didn't see this coming." Alice said.

"It's not your fault, Alice." I told her and she held my hand tightly for the rest of the drive.

The cars stopped and we all got out and started sniffing the air for any sign of Renesmee and the crows. Edward started walking towards an abandoned warehouse at the end of the street, and soon I was able to smell it too.

Suddenly Edward stopped. He had a panicking expression on his face.

"Bella, you stay here make sure no one comes." He said looking at me. "They don't know we are here yet, so we can use that to our advantage." He told everyone else.

"What about the new treaty?" Carlisle asked.

"This is the second time they attack, I say screw the treaty." Emmet yelled defensively. Alice and Rosalie agreed by yelling "yeah."

"They are not getting away with this unharmed." Jasper added.

"What? No, I want… I… and Nessie… Why?" I was too confused to form a sentence.

"Trust me, just stay here and everything will be alright. I won't let anything happen to our daughter." Edward said looking straight into my eyes. After a few moments he said "Jasper stay with her, keep her calm and whatever happens do not ..." I was so consumed in my thoughts I didn't hear the last part of what he said or that they were gone right after, the only thing that took me back to consciousness was the smell. It was a scent I knew so well I could smell it anywhere around me. It was Renesmee's blood, my blood. I started running towards the warehouse where the smell came from but two strong hands wrapped around me and held me in place.

"Jasper LET ME GO! She's hurt, I have to help her." I yelled.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Please don't try to resist." Calmness crept through my body, but I didn't want it. I tried to reject it but Jasper was strong, and I was too feeble at the moment knowing that my daughter was hurt and I couldn't do anything to help.

"Oh god, Nessie." I fell to my knees crying. _What kind of mother am I?_ I thought. I was too dangerous to save my own daughter from harm. Then I remembered someone who loved Renesmee almost as much as Edward and I did.

_Jacob._

I got up and started running. I ran as fast as I could into the Quileutes reservation and headed to Jacobs house. I rang the bell until the door slowly opened and Billy was behind the screen on his wheel chair.

"Bella! It's the middle of the night, is everything alright?" He asked, barely awake.

"I need Jacob, where is he?" I asked.

"He's not here. I think he's with Seth." he told me.

As soon as he told me, I ran off again in the direction of the Clearwater's, and now Charlie's, house. Unfortunately, Jasper had not caught up with me, and his calming effect was starting to wear off.

"JACOB." I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to call his name until he heard me. I didn't care who woke up, or who I bothered. Jacob was the only one who could help right now.

"JACOB." I screamed again, in a voice so high I thought windows would shatter. Lights started flickering in houses and people heads started popping out of windows checking to see who this crazy person is.

"Bella, calm down." I heard Jaspers calming voice behind me. He held me in a tight hug and slowly the clam feeling started to return.

"Jacob is at the Clearwater's. If they hurt her, the werewolves have the right to attack them." I said while sobbing.

"You are right, let's go." He pulled my hand and seconds later, we were standing in front of the house. Jasper rang the door bell, still holding me tightly.

"See Leah, I told you I heard someone call my name. I am not going crazy" I heard Jacobs voice from behind the door, his footsteps getting closer.

"What happened?" He said once he saw me and Jasper.

"Nessie…" I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"What happened to her?" His voice was more alert now, and even Seth and Leah noticed because suddenly they were both standing behind him.

"She was kidnapped. We smelled blood. The rest are there right now but I stayed here to keep Bella calm." Jasper explained.

"Where are they?" Jacob asked.

"The old warehouse." Jasper pointed to the direction we came from.

"Leah, stay here with them. Seth, alert the other and meet me there." Jacob said and quickly jumped out of the door, phasing in mid air. Seth followed right behind.

I sat on the couch with Jasper; his hand was on my shoulder to add the calming effect. But it was not helping much because I kept sobbing and hyperventilating. Charlie and Sue woke up from the sound of wolves howling and were now sitting on the couch in front of us while Leah made them coffee.

"Don't worry Bells, Jacob and his friends are with the Cullens, everything will be fine." Charlie smiled faintly trying to comfort me.

**Review and let me know your thoughts, ideas, criticism, support, or whatever it is that you wanna tell me =)**


End file.
